EVERYTIME
by VmenFangirl
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo… aún ahora, en ocasiones pienso que daría lo que fuera por poder cambiar las cosas... YA SABEN...SOY MALA PA LOS SUMMARIES X,D pero pues, es one-shot adjunto a "Fénix" ;3


**EVERYTIME**

.

**SUMMARY:** Ha pasado el tiempo… aún ahora, en ocasiones pienso que daría lo que fuera por poder cambiar las cosas, pues cada vez que recuerdo lo que sucedió no puedo evitar que mi corazón palpite y mis ojos lloren… por ti.

.

**ADVISORY:** One-shot VladxDanny. A los que no les guste esta pareja, listos para correr a las colinas… ¡ahora! XD… a los demás, gracias por quedarse ^w^… monólogo visto desde el punto de vista de Danny y… uhm… mejor léanlo y les explico al final XD . ¡Gracias! X3

.

...

Cada vez que el viento sopla, resuena en mi mente el eco de tu nombre, recordándome el motivo por el cual aún permanezco aquí.

.

Si no hubieras intentado salvarme, si tan sólo ese día yo hubiese sido más fuerte, más ágil, más rápido… si tan sólo hubiera reaccionado un segundo antes, quizás en este momento no estaría yo sufriendo la pena por tu ausencia a pesar de haber logrado la victoria… una victoria que me sabe tan amarga.

.

Cada vez que pienso en tu partida, recuerdo los días en que juntos solíamos caminar tomados de la mano, pensando nada más que en las tardes de juego que entre risas disfrutábamos. Tú siempre dijiste que a pesar de todo no podías sentirte más feliz por estar a mi lado.

.

Pero en este universo, el destino suele jugar con nosotros de formas a veces tan extrañas y otras tan crueles, que las consecuencias de tales acciones repercuten sobre las almas mortales de modo irreversible, sin importar cuánto intentemos cambiar las circunstancias.

.

Cada vez que por las noches me detengo a mirar las estrellas en el cielo, a mi mente regresan aquellas memorias de un tiempo pasado, lleno de infinitos momentos que en compañía compartimos, y que sin importar que fueran buenos o malos, los vivimos sabiendo que mañana todo quedaría entre nosotros, como un dulce secreto sólo entre tú y yo.

.

Quisiera que el tiempo me diera una oportunidad de volver sobre mis pasos; de volver atrás para cambiar tan sólo ese instante de existencia en el que mi mundo entero se desplomó, y a veces me engaño pensando que aquello pasará, pero sé perfectamente que es sólo una forma de consuelo a la que recurro para poder seguir en pie cuando el día se vuelve negro.

.

Cada vez que recorro los pasillos de la enorme y vacía mansión, ante mis ojos te apareces, sonriendo como sólo tú puedes hacerlo, con esos ojos azules que cruzaron mi mirada tantas veces, aún antes de que nuestros destinos se enlazaran de aquella forma sorpresiva y apasionada.

.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo me doy cuenta de que tu presencia es un engaño, tan solo un espejismo que mi mente ha creado motivada por el corazón aún herido y los insistentes recuerdos que de ti aún conservo.

.

Cada vez que el día llega, en ese amanecer tan claro y lleno de múltiples sonidos, no puedo evitar sentir como de mis ojos escapan un par de lágrimas furtivas, mezcla del amor y el dolor por los recuerdos que aún en este nuevo día invaden mi alma repitiendo inevitablemente que ya no estás aquí conmigo.

.

Y sin embargo ese día, a pesar de mis protestas y mi llanto inconsolable, con tu último aliento me diste ese beso que la memoria de mis labios conservan tan fresco, y me pediste que sin importar lo que pasara y aunque tú no pudieses permanecer a mi lado, yo debería continuar con la frente en alto, porque el adiós no sería para siempre y tarde o temprano volveríamos a estar juntos.

.

He así pues que todo lo que hoy queda de ti son sólo recuerdos, maravillosos e incontables, pero que desearía desde lo más profundo de mi ser no fueran intangibles y que pudieran traerte de vuelta hasta mi, porque mi vida quedó unida a la tuya desde hace tanto; porque el tiempo no podrá deshacer nunca el lazo que ambos formamos con palabras, con acciones, con silencios; porque cada vez que el viento sopla en mi rostro haciendo a mi piel estremecerse, cada vez que la luz del Sol atraviesa los cristales de las ventanas para calentar la que fuese nuestra habitación, cada vez que respiro, que pienso, incluso cada vez que lucho contra un enemigo; en mi mente y mi corazón se encuentra cual si fuera una llama de fuego infinito, el recuerdo que de ti evoco, porque cada vez que camine por el sendero de esta vida, y hasta que por fin pueda llegar al punto de encuentro que prometimos, todo cuanto de mi sea y a cuanto pertenezca, tendrá como principal sentido lo más importante y ese algo cada vez, cada vez, serás tú… y sólo tú… cada vez.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola mis queridísimos lectores … *suspiro*… bueno… mientras releía los últimos dos capítulos de Fénix me entró la duda de si cambiar el final por algo un poquito más dramático ó hacer una versión alternativa menos alegre (angst… no puedo vivir sin él X,D)… y gracias a aquella cancioncita de "Everytime" de Britney Spears, la inspiración nocturna dejó como resultado lo que acaban de leer. Espero que aunque corto les haya gustado y por supuesto, espero no haber puesto a llorar a nadie ^^; (en cierta forma también me remordió la conciencia por mi pobre hofa malvado… – ¡¿ves lo que me inspiras hombre V? T^TU- … ejem, pero lo dicho, el género me llama XD). Mmm… quien sabe, esto me da una idea para otro one-shot de estilo similar… ya veré ¬w¬ . Oh si, quería mencionar también que tengo planeada una segunda parte de "Fénix" que ya estoy escribiendo, así que espero les guste :3 (será un poco larga así que téngame paciencia X,D). De momento es todo, así que como siempre, gracias por leer una más de mis historias y por sus comentarios que me hacen feliz 3 :hug:. ¡Hasta pronto!

Dedicado especialmente para **Kuromi-xan** (aaaangst!) :D y para mis queridas lectoras **AlexandraUchihaRem, Anixita **y** xXMartelXx** por seguir "Fénix" (con todo lo que implica, gracias chicas :,3)


End file.
